Dragon Words: B
Notes on reading entries *All "Character Map" translations are based on the use of the Dragon_Script font (linked to on the main Dragon Language article) *"Romanization" is written using the upper case for single letter equvilencies and lower case for double letter *"Speculation" is for notes on translations that may be in dispute due to lack of official word but are otherwise supported by evidence within the rest of the language we do know or notes related to usage for which there is no context or examples bah - wrath ' Character Map:' B4 | Romanization: Bah | Meaning: wrath Notes: *noun Speculation: N/A bahlok - hunger ' Character Map:' B4LOK | Romanization: BahLOK | Meaning: hunger Notes: *noun *verb Speculation: Possibly a combination of "Bah"+"Lok" {wrath + sky} bein - foul ' Character Map:' B2N | Romanization: BeiN | Meaning: foul Notes: *adverb; as in "foul air" Speculation: Nothing in context yet to know if the same spelling is used for the noun, verb and adjective form of foul bex - open ' Character Map:' BEX | Romanization: BEX | Meaning: open Notes: * Speculation: Nothing in context yet to know if the word is being used as adjective or verb bodiis - borrow ' Character Map:' BOD3S | Romanization: BODiiS | Meaning: borrow Notes: *verb Speculation: N/A bonaar - humble ' Character Map:' BON1R | Romanization: BONaaR | Meaning: humble Notes: *adjective; as in "the humble servant" Speculation: Nothing in context yet to know if the same spelling is used for the verb equivalent of humble bormah - father ' Character Map:' BORM4 | Romanization: BORMah | Meaning: father Notes: *noun *When written as BORMahii, it becomes a word denoting a relationship in which the father belongs to another. Any of the following translations of "BORMahii" are equally accurate: (father belonging to {insert name}) or ({his/her/their} father) or ({insert name}'s father) Speculation: N/A bovul - flee ' Character Map:' BOVUL | Romanization: BOVUL | Meaning: flee/fled Notes: *verb *translated equally as the present imperfect tense "flee" and the past tense "fled" Speculation: N/A boziik - bold ' Character Map:' BOZ3K | Romanization: BOZiiK | Meaning: bold/boldy Notes: *verb; as in "a bold hero" *adverb; as in "boldy going" *translated equally as the verb form of "bold" and the adverb form of "boldly" Speculation: N/A brendon - specter ' Character Map:' BRENDON | Romanization: BRENDON | Meaning: specter Notes: *noun; as in "the specter of death" Speculation: The one use we see of this word is used in the context of "a source or object of terror or dread" - it is possible it could also be used a synonym for "ghost," but we have no evidence to confirm or deny that as of yet. brii - beauty ' Character Map:' BR3 | Romanization: BRii | Meaning: beauty Notes: *noun Speculation: N/A briinah - sister ' Character Map:' BR3N4 | Romanization: BRiiNah | Meaning: sister Notes: *noun *When written as BRiiNahii, it becomes a word denoting a relationship in which the sister belongs to another. Any of the following translations of "BRiiNahii" are equally accurate: (sister belonging to {insert name}) or ({his/her/their} sister) or ({insert name}'s sister) Speculation: Could possibly be a combination of "BRii"+"Nah" + fury brit - beautiful ' Character Map:' BRIT | Romanization: BRIT | Meaning: beautiful Notes: *adjective Speculation: N/A brod - clan ' Character Map:' BROD | Romanization: BROD | Meaning: clan Notes: *noun Speculation: N/A brom - north ' Character Map:' BROM | Romanization: BROM | Meaning: north Notes: *noun *adjective Speculation: N/A bron - nord ' Character Map:' BRON | Romanization: BRODM | Meaning: nord Notes: *noun; The word for the human race of "Nords" Speculation: N/A bruniik - savage ' Character Map:' BRUN3K | Romanization: BRUNiiK | Meaning: savage Notes: *adjective; as in "the savage plains" Speculation: N/A Category:Languages